Her little Lost Cat
by Azilda
Summary: A oneshot for Ichigo and Ryou. Enjoy... -MewIchiBlue93-


**Me:** Well today I had a huge scare, because my cat went missing, I seriously cried, but it ended that he was stuck on the roof! What does this have to do with my story you must think. Well you'll just have to read won't you?

**Her little Lost cat**

* * *

Ichigo Momomiya at the tender age of 8 searched frantically for her little white kitten. "Alto?!" She shouted. "Alto where are you?" She cried, tears running down her face. 

-

Work work work! Ichigo thought, now the age of 14. She had been thinking of her childhood to pass the time while working. But as she spaced out she got interrupted by her blonde rude boss. Ryou Shirogane the age of 18.

"What are you doing baka? Have you ever heard of work, because I never see you working!" He shouted.

"What are you talking about? You know very well I _do _work, and for a fact I work more than the others!" Ichigo hissed coming out of her daze.

"What ever, if I see you not working again, I'll dock your pay." Ryou threaten.

"Yeah yeah what ever." Ichigo shrugged off the threat and decided to keep working..

But only 5 minutes in Ichigo day dreamed once more.

-

She had been searching so much, she ended up not noticing where she was going, getting lost.

"Momma?" Ichigo cried. "Daddy!"

She stood there and cried. While a blonde boy that just moved from America watched, he was about 12.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"I'm lost! And I can't find my kitten!" She whimpered.

"Do you know how to get back to your house?" He asked blue eyes showing concern.

"N-no!" She burst out crying again.

"Don't cry!" He said wiping away her tears. She stopped.

"What's your name? I'm Ichigo!" She smiled.

Such a sudden mood change. "Strawberry huh? I'm Ryou." He said.

"Yeah! I just love strawberries!" Ichigo smiled up at him.

And then she heard...

-

"Strawberry!" Ryou shouted, seeing she had been scrubbing the same table for awhile now.

"Huh, what?" Ichigo said snapping out of her daze.

"I'm docking your pay!" He snapped.

"What'd I do?!" Ichigo shouted.

"You weren't working!" Ryou shot.

"I'm sick of being treated so poorly! I work my butt off here, and for what? Huh for what?" Ichigo yelled.

Ryou was speechless.

"You're lucky I stay here! You're so lucky! I've been thinking about quitting because of you're constant complaining about how I work! What about Mint, she doesn't work, and you don't see her getting bitched at! Why me? Why just me!" Ichigo said with a nasty glare.

"Because, you're not doing your job right!" Ryou said.

"You've just gone too far!" Ichigo said. "I'm going to leave here for a week, and see how it is without me, and then maybe you'll see just how much work I do around here!" Ichigo said ripping off her apron, tears streaming down her face. She headed for the door slamming it.

The Mews watched in horror, knowing that the caf 'e would be a total disaster without their red headed friend.

Ryou was in shock he leaned against the wall burying his face in his hands, and asked himself. "What have I done?"

-

Ichigo heard a small meow. And a pure white kitten with a black collar with a bell, came up to her and purred. "ALTO!" She grinned.

"Is that your kitten." Ryou smiled.

"Yes!" Ichigo grinned.

Ryou reached to pet the small cat and it excepted him and purred to him too. It finally settled half on Ichigo's lap and half on Ryou's lap.

-

Ichigo stomped home in a completely bad mood. She whipped open the door to her house being greeted by her 6 year old cat.

"Sometimes I have to wonder why I even put up with that guy!" Ichigo told her cat.

He just purred and meowed.

"I mean really, he's such a jerk to me!" Ichigo argued with herself.

He silently listened as Ichigo petted him.

"But he can be sweet... What am I saying, that guy is a jerk!" Ichigo sighed and plopped on the couch.

"I guess, I have a week off." Ichigo grumbled.

The cat had fallen asleep.

-

"Hey Ryou." Ichigo suddenly said.

"Hmm?" He mused still patting Alto.

"Lets be friends okay?" Ichigo grinned.

Ryou laughed.

"What?" Ichigo said confused.

"You're so simple. Okay, lets be friends." Ryou smiled.

"Pinkie swear?" Ichigo pleaded holding out her pinkie.

"Pinkie swear." Ryou said entwining his figure with hers.

-

Ichigo was lost in thought now. It had been 3 days, and she now had nothing to do.

"Arghh! I'm so boredd!" Ichigo complained.

"Why, aren't you with your friends honey?" Her mom Sakura asked.

"I had a fight with my jerk of a boss." Ichigo explained.

"Oh?" Her mom asked.

"He's always teasing me!" Ichigo told.

"I heard if a boy teases, he cares very much." Her mom smiled.

Ichigo turned red. "N-no! No way, not Shirogane, he's just a big jerk!" Ichigo said sticking her tongue out.

Her mom just chuckled.

-

"Ichigo!" Her mom called.

"Mommy?!" Ichigo said shooting up from her seat, making Alto almost fly.

"We were so worried!" She shouted. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry Mommy! I found Alto!" Ichigo smiled.

"That's great! I'm so glad you're safe." Her mom said.

"ICHHHIGGGOOO!" Her dad now shouted hugging Ichigo. "YOU'RE OKAY!"

"Haha, It's okay daddy! Hey hey! Meet my new friend!" Ichigo said pointing to Ryou.

"A boy!!!" Ichigo's dad said almost crying.

"It's okay daddy! This is Ryou!" Ichigo said smiling.

-

Another day has passed and Ichigo still had nothing to do...

Back at the caf 'e things turned for the worst, Lettuce smashed millions of plates, Pudding must've failed atleast 100 tricks causing more mess, and Mint had to get off her lazy butt to help, even Ryou had to help.

At the end of the work day Mint walked up to Ryou. "Shirogane, if you don't get Ichigo back for tomorrow I will kick your sorry butt, and I mean it!" Mint said glaring a harsh glare.

Ryou shivered. "I'll try."

"Good good." Mint said.

Ryou sighed, 'This is it.' He thought. I'm going to beg Ichigo to come back to the caf 'e... I've sunk to new lows.

Ichigo sat on her couch spaced out in a T.v. coma, and heard a knock at the door, when she answered it, her eye balls almost popped out of socket.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to tell you, I'm sorry." Ryou said

"Say what?"

-

The rest of the day Ichigo hung out with her new friend, but the day eventually had to come to an end.

Leaving her new friend promising to see him again...

But the problem was... Ichigo never saw the boy again...

-

"You heard me. I am sorry." Ryou said.

"You're sorry?" Ichigo said not believing her ears.

"Yes." Ryou said. And just then the cat came up and mewed, Ryou's eyes widened.

"Hey Alto come here!" Ichigo said picking him up.

-

"ALTO!" A little girl called.

-

"Ichigo." Ryou said.

"Huh?" She asked.

"You promised you'd come back." Ryou said.

"I never promised I come back to the caf 'e!" Ichigo said clueless.

Ryou stood there and sighed.

"What?" Ichigo asked sitting down on the couch, Ryou sat down too, and Alto leaped onto their laps. "Alto likes you." Ichigo whispered. "He doesn't usually like other people."

"Cat genes." Ryou said.

"Know what I just noticed." Ichigo state.

"What?" Ryou asked.

"Your cat name is the same as my cat's name." She smiled.

"Dummy." Ryou growled.

Ryou laughed as he watched the red headed girl fall face first. "Ow!" She shouted.

"Haha you dummy!" Ryou laughed.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted. "ROCK! I've found you!"

-

"Hey Strawberry.. Before you go, here." The young Ryou said handing her a very pretty almost polished rock.

"Ohh, it's soo pretty!" Ichigo said taking it, and then she hugged Ryou. "I'll come back, we'll see eachother again one day!" She smiled.

-

"No way." Ichigo said looking up from the rock and her memory.

Ryou had fallen asleep with Alto on his lap.

"So I did promise." Ichigo smiled. "Who knew such a sweet boy could have turned into this." She laughed.

Ryou stirred.

"But I kept my promise." She whispered.

-

The next couple of days Ichigo came back to the caf 'e, not telling Ryou she knew he was her childhood friend.

"Baka!" He shouted as she almost fell over with 10 plates in her hand.

And then she let it slip. "You were so nice when we were kids!" Ichigo said and quickly covered her mouth.

"Ah, so you remembered." He smirked and put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah." Ichigo laughed. "You know, I missed you." Ichigo said.

"I missed you too." Ryou laughed. "You were such a nice little girl, what happened?" He chuckled as she got mad.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ichigo shot back.

"Hey." Ryou then said.

"What?" Ichigo said.

Ryou hugged her and smiled. "Don't leave me like that again Strawberry." He whispered into her ear.

She shivered. "I won't I promise." Ichigo said pushing away, and sticking out her pinkie.

"Pinkie swear!" She grinned.

Ryou laughed. "I have better way to steal this promise."

"What way?" Ichigo asked confused.

"This way." Ryou said pulling her closer and dropping his lips to hers.

-

At age 20, Ichigo sat on the couch in her apartment.

At age 24, Ryou was with her.

At age 12, Alto sat in between them and purred.

Ichigo's little lost cat, brought these two closer than they thought they'd ever be.

* * *

**Me: **I started this story like two months ago, and I forgot about it! So today after searching through my docs. I found it! I hope you guys enjoy! Please review? 


End file.
